One Heartbeat, Lost In The Crowd3
by X-Feather-Princess-X
Summary: Its a story about three friends finally making their dream come true of meeting Tokio Hotel! Will Martyna fall in love with Bill Kaulitz? Will Rebecca fall in love with Gustav? And will Laura be with Tom? Read to find out 3
1. 1 Broken Dreams

"Aaghhh! where is she?! the concert list is going to be uploaded in 10 minutes?!"

"Calm down Laura, Becca said she will be here in a minute! Anyway's it doesn't make a  
difference if she gets here late or not, it's only the list of countries they are going to  
visit, its not like they are selling tickets."

"WE'RE GOING TO FIND OUT IF THEY HAVE A CONCERT IN THE UK! ARENT YOU EXCITED?!"

"umm, no..."

"What?! whyyy?! Martyna are you ill?!"

"I'm fine, theres no point of getting excited about something that will not happen..."

"what do you mean?"

"they only came here once, and they promised they wont ever come here again..  
laura they arent coming.."

"whos not coming?!" Becki screamed as she walked into the house.

"Becca!" Me and Laura screamed as we run up to Rebecca and hugged her.  
We all have been good friends since high school but couldnt see each other so often after  
me and Becca moved schools and left Laura with all those idiots back in school.

"Hey guys, i missed you too, but seriously... WHOS NOT COMING?!"

"dont worry Tina is being an idiot and says that Tokio Hotel wont come to England this year"

"We will see..." as soon as I said that all our phone alarms started to ring telling  
us its time to check their website.

"AAAGGHHH!" they screamed and ran up to the computer, while I was just there  
waiting for nothing.

"USA...Ukraine...hold on what?! those bastards! they have over 10 concerts in the USA  
but none in the UK?!"

"told you so..." i said as i sat down on the couch while eating an ice cream that i took  
from Laura's freezer.

"but thats not fair! Arent you upset? you have been a fan scince 2005 and never even  
seen them live?" Becki said as she sat down next to me.

"You get used to it after a while, I suppouse...DONT RUB IT IN!" I said while gently  
slapping her on the arm and laughing.

We both started to laugh until we realized that Laura was still sat infront of the  
computer with her mouth opened and tears in her eyes.

Me and Becka looked at each other and ran up to Laura asking if shes okay.

"but thats not fair...How the hell am i suppoused to see my future husband?! Tom needs  
to know Im alive!"  
She said while punching the keyboard several times.

"Look they are going to Poland, Lodz, exactly where you used to live!  
but noooo they are to cool to come to England! Tina tell your grandma to catch  
those faggots and bring them here!"

"Laura i am really sorry but I dont think my nan can carry 3 grown men into the aeroplane,  
well and Tom" I said as I moved away from Laura cause I knew that shed start chasing  
me around the house like she normally would, but not today...

"Yeah I know but I really thought Id see them in the summer"

"wow I called Tom Kaulitz a girl and you didnt try to kill me! You must be really upse.."  
i could'nt finish the sentence because I got interrupted by my phone ringing,  
playing In Your Shadow, I Can Shine really loudly..shit this song probably wont help  
Laura's mood.  
As I looked at my phone I saw the huge letters saying MUM on the screen.  
I forgot that I was ment to visit my family before I went to Laura's.  
I moved out from my family house when I was 16 and went to college in Cormwall  
(a fashion college)  
As soon as I answered the phone I heard my mum shouting asking where am I, how could I  
forget about my family, you never call or visit!  
So I hung up. We always fall out, thats one of the reasons i moved so far away from home,  
but I guess Im used to that.  
At least college was going great in the summer holidays we are making a huge fashion  
show but the details have been kept as a secret, all I know is that we will be raising  
money for Animal rescue. Me, Laura and Becka are huge animal lovers well apart from the  
fact they are obbsessed with McDonalds, I mean it, they could live there! While I dont  
eat meat.

"What we gonna do now? in 1 month our summer holidays start and we have nothing to do"  
Becki said as she sat down next to Laura which was still scrolling through the list in hope  
that she miss read something, with no luck, she stood up turned Tokio Hotel Radio on and  
started to jump around, trying to cheer herself up, so me and Becki joined her.  
When we all started laughing and collapsing on the couch laura sat up punched me on  
the arm and said...

"HEY NO ONE CALLS MY HUSBAND A LADY, I REPEAT NO ONE! HE IS A ONE MANLY MAN BITCH!"

"Ouch! that hurt! I didnt know twigs have fists!" I said and rubbed my arm in pain.

"Oi you two stop day dreaming about those kaulitz dildos, youre dribbling over the carpet!  
how about we go to...MCDONALDS!"  
Becka said while chucking a pillow at us.

"Oi go back and sit on Gustavs drum stick!" Laura said while chucking the pillow back  
at Rebecca."But yes! BURGERS!"

"Hahhahaa! Yaaay! MEAT!" Becka said jumping up and down like a little kid.

"Yaaay, fake meat..." I said standing up and jumping up and down making fun of them.  
As soon as I said that, I regreted it cause I got put down by loads of pillows getting  
chucked at me.

"Heey! Not fair! two against one!" I said as I tried to get out from the pile of pillows.  
After we stopped messing around we got ready to go out to McDonalds.

"Bagsy driving!" Becki screamed from the bathroom

"No I want to drive!" Laura said as she tried to grab the keys, but before she could I  
grabbed them and jingled them above her head. Laura is really short, and I mean it! Or I'm  
just tall, one of those.

"Nah-ah-ah, My car, I drive! Plus I am the oldest" I said while doing the Hollywood style  
hair flick off the shoulder.

"One year!" Laura screamed

"One month!" Becca said as she was putting her shoes on.

"Oh well...still the oldest." I grinned and went to my car. My car is a baby blue Audi TT  
the roof-less type, perfect for summer!


	2. 2 Surprise!

All the way to McDonalds we were listening to Daft Punk, scaring people on the way  
by knowing all the words to Technologic.  
As soon as we got there,Becka and Laura jumped out and went inside to order.  
I parked my car and walked in to find it to be packed, but thanks to Becka we found a  
table at the back of the restaurant.  
After a long hour of eating, food fighting and messing around Becka and Laura decided  
they want some more chips so I stayed and looked after hour seats.  
As they sat back down, I got a text...

Beckas POV.

As me and Laura came back from the line we saw Martyna looking through her phone.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH HHHHHH!" Tina started to scream and jump out of her seat.

"WHAT?! WHATS GOING ON!? ARE YOU OKAY?!" Laura started to panic.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" Tina started to laugh and grin nearly with tears in her eyes.

"TINA!?" I asked

"Just read! she passed me her phone and started to do a little victory dance.

"Tina whats going on, everyones staring at us?" Laura whipsered to her  
But as soon as I read the text I started to scream and jump around with Tina, making  
Laura even more confused...

Lauras POV

"Okay what the fuck is going on?!" I started to get frustrated.

"READ!" they both passed me the phone without stopping their little spazz attacks.

The text said...  
_Martyna, we need to inform you that you have been chosen from our college to go to _  
_Los Angeles and represent our College of Fashion in one of the biggest Fashion designing _  
_competitions. The trip is taking place in the Summer Holidays and will be sponcored by _  
_the school, you have a apartament ready for you and 2 friends. Congratulations, _  
_and good luck!_

As soon as I read it I forgot about everyone who was sitting there staring at us the only thing  
I could do is scream out loud...

My POV

we all looked at eachother and screamed

"TOKIO HOTEL! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" we must have looked like some kind of people who ran away from the special needs home.

We had our little spazz attacks until they kicked us out from McDonalds.

"Oh my God! I cant believe it! Tina you have a huge chance of becoming a famous designer!" Laura said while sitting on  
the hood of the car with Becki.

"Yeah, yeah who cares...Im finally going to L.A! ANDD GOING TO A TOKIO HOTEL CONCERT!"I said while lighting a cigarette.

"Woow you're so lucky..." Becki said trying to hint something.

"WE, WE ARE lucky! Im allowed to take two people with me! and who else would i take rather  
than my two best friends?! well and my dog.."

"*cough cough* duuude you're gunna kill yourself!" Laura said mocing away from the smoke.

"correction...one best friend and dog!" I said while giving Laura a dirty look.

"HEY! NO IM SORRY!" Laura said while jumping up and down.

"No...you said I'm going to die, so you my dear friend can fuck right off" I said while trying to keep a straight face..

"Aaaww Martynka you know you want to take me to see my husband!" Laura said like she was talking to a little baby.

"Fine I'll take you but call me Martynka one more time and you will be seeing your husband on the tv"

"cant wait! we have to go shopping! OMG TOP SHOP! I need to dress nice for Gustaaaaaaaaaav!" Becka said while showing  
her phone background *which was topless Gustav*.

"Im pretty sure he wouldnt mind no clothes either" Laura said while laughing.

"Hmmm they should so perform naked!" Becki said while acting like shes fainting

"Yes! Tom should so reveal Serpentom!" Laura said

"Naaah Serpentom is nothing compered to Gustaviper!" Becka quickly answered

"Girls...one word...BILLACONDA!" I said while getting into the car.


	3. 3 Rich

1 month later...

"Hurry up Tina! how long does it take you to get dressed?!" Laura screamed while checking her suitcase one last time.

"Shut up" I said while fixing my make-up. I was wearing black and white tie-dyed, skinny jeans, a white tank top whith unbuttoned, light blue denim shirt over it, with gold and diamond like studs over the shoulders and had the sleeves rolled up to my elbows. I had a satin, brown scarf tied to the back of my jeans ( it had skulls on it) . and very high, cream heels.

"Is Becka meeting us at the air port?" Laura said while walking back and forth around my apartment.

"Yes, you asked me five times already, Becki is going to wait infront of the airport for us ." I said while packing my make-up bag back into one of my suitcases.

"Im sorry, Im nervous! Hold on are all those suitcases yours?" Laura said while sitting down on the sofa.

"Yeah who did you think they belonged to?"

"Im not helping you on the plane with them, you do know that right?" Laura said while eyeing the stack of bags.

"Yeah, I know haha"

"Tina why the hell do you need this many bags? I mean we're going to LA?! and we are certainly going shopping" Laura said

"Yes I know we are thats why Im just taking the stuff that I need, see this bag is full of accesorise, this bag is filled with shoes, and the rest is clothes, make-up and hygiene.." I said while pointing at each bag.

"What about your dog?"  
I answered by pointing at a big puffy cage, I have a black and white cocker spaniel named Melodie, I have another small dog but I left her with my mum, well my mum wont let me take her when I moved to Cormwall, her name is KC shes a teacup shih-tzu cross with maltese, I wasnt allowed big dogs.

"I swear you treat animals better than humans" Laura said while looking inside the cage.

"Well they wont break your heart like some people do..."

"Oh thank you so much, I feel the love!"

"You dont qualify as a human Laura"

"Ill take that as a compliment!"

"Okay lets go!"  
All the way to the airport we listened to whatever was playing on the radio, we couldnt really listen to tokio hotel cause we packed the cd.  
But it didn't really bother me I listen to everything, from rap to rock, to hip hop, to pop and heavy metal, same with Laura apart from she doesnt like fake people.

When we got to the airport Becki was waiting for us with about the same amount of bags as Laura, she wasn't really shocked as she looked at my bags all she said was typical Tina and laughed.

I had a last fag before going into the airport, I was really excited and nervous but I tried not to show it.  
We found out that our flight has been moved one hour because of the delays, so we sat down at the cafeteria and had a coffee.  
When it was time to go on the plane my heart was beating so loud, and the questions begin again...What will happen?

-  
on the plane -

I was sat next to the window, Laura next to me and Becka next to Laura, of course we had a little fight about who will sit next to the window, and in fact I only won because im the one who's got the keys to the apartment and the borrowed car that the school gave us, its probably going to be a very rubbish one haha but oh well.  
The whole journey was us three watching movies and talking about what is waiting for us there, what the apartment will look like and stuff.

-  
Laura's POV -

As we arrived I was the first out of us three to be going out of the plane, and as I did i got blinded, it was so sunny! such a difference compared to England.

"Ahh its so sunny!" I said while turning around to see Becka and Tina wearing huge Hollywood like sun glasses and looking around with huge smiles.

"DIVAS!...wheres my pair?!" I said while stepping onto the ground.

"There ya go madame" Becki said while passing me a white pair of sunglasses.

We got our bags and suitcases, Tina got Melodie who looked very pleased to see us, not surprised it must've been a very scary thing for her.

As we got out from the airport we saw a taxi driver with a big board saying our names even Melodies, I felt like such a celebrity!

"Hello, I'm John and I'm going to be your transport for today" the taxi driver said while smiling really big, he wasn't old, he was about 27, blonde short hair and blue eyes.

" You are? or the cab is?" Becki said while packing her stuff in the back of the cab, it had a huge boot so it should actually fit all of our bags, even Tina's.

"Wow you girls are really lucky! going to live next to celebrities!" He said while looking at the address we gave him.

"Celebrities? We have an apartment apparently..." Tina said while looking down at her dog which was sat on her lap.

"There's no apartment's in that area! it's all pent houses and well ...celebrities...haha...are you guys famous or something?"

"Tina goes to a famous fashion college/university in England, and shes going to soon be a famous fashion designer!" I said nearly shouting

"No I'm not! I have to attend a competiton kind of thing not a big deal..." Tina said while giving me the dirty looks.

"Fashion Designer huh?.. Hold on are you talking about the fashion show by Dior? Thats biiiiig!" The taxi driver freaked out

"By Dior? seriously do I get told anything?" Tina said clapping her hands like a seal.  
Becka started to talk to John but I didn't hear what they were talking about I was too amused by the view from the window! Hollywood passing us in a blink of an eye!

"Well here we are!" The taxi stopped in front a huge house,

"No way! No fucking way!" Tina started shouting and jumped out of the cab.

"Oh my God! Hey is that the car?!" Becki said and pointed at a Silver BMW Cabriolet.  
Tina got the key out of her bag and pointed at the car and it unlocked.

"Wow! I knew your school was rich but this...this...is...AMAZING!" Becki said while litteraly hugging the car.

"So who's got the key to the house?" John said while holding some of our bags in front of the door.

"Oh I do!" Tina said and grabbed some of her stuff and ran to the door. She opened it and called Melodie inside.  
We quickly jogged behind them and litteraly got gob smacked as soon as we saw the house. It was like a palace, it was really modern and had a huge double stair case in the hall.

"AGGHHH!" Becki said and started to run around like an idiot.  
Tina didn't really do alot she just went back outside to grab the rest of her stuff, she didnt seem excited at all!

"Becka! grab your stuff!" I said while chucking a bag at her, we grabbed the bags and walked in, we really wanted to explore the house but Tina had to get more of her stuff, and it would be really rude to go without her, cause it practically is her house not ours.

"Thank You so much John, how much do I pay?" Tina said while standing next to the taxi driver.

"Oh no dont worry! I already got payed for this a month ago haha" he said and waved us good bye, he left his phone number if we needed a taxi driver in the future.  
As Tina walked in she closed the door behind her and looked at us, we were litteraly buzzing moving our legs nervously like we were on drugs.

"Are you guys just gunna stand here or will you go and choose the room?" Tina said with a smile on her face.

"What about you?"

"Just choose me one, Melodie is probably very thirsty.." Tina said and started to look around for the kitchen.

"Ugh help me find the kitchen?" Tina said while peeking through the huge entrence to the living room.

"Oh never mind!" She shouted from somewhere in the house me and Becka laughed and quickly raced up stairs.

The first room we found was huge! it had white furniture with black details, a huge king size bed with red ,black and white doovey. it was huge! It even had a black leather sofa, a coffee table and a huge TV. One wall was a huge mirror and as you opened it it was like entering another room, but no it was a wardrobe. There was another door which led into a also fairly big toilet with a jacuzzi hot tub.

"Im in love!" Becki said as she sat down on the couch.

"Dont you think this room should be Tina's?" I said while looking at the huge balcony which had a view at someone elses house.

"But..but..." Becki said making a puppy face

"It is her house Becka, we wouldn't be here if it wasn't thanks to her" I said nearly shouting at her

"Yeah I guess you're right" She said stood up and looked inside the wardrobe for the last time

"Hmm you sure this wardrobe is big enough for her?" Becki said laughing

"Hahaha hopefully!"  
We raced out to look for our rooms, they werent as big but they were really nice mine was green and black it looked so amazing! Beckas was blue and black with japanese signs here and there, there were two more rooms left, and a office kind of thing so we left that for Tina to do her designing. 


End file.
